1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus, a test method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A control apparatus is known that controls an electronic apparatus for switching a ring-tone that is output, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-200128
However, in such a control apparatus, the surrounding environment where the electronic apparatus is placed is detected according to external sounds, and therefore it is difficult to accurately switch the output of the ring-tone.